The Best Christmas
by Dean's Little Secret
Summary: Its Sam and Dean's first Christmas as a couple. Waring slash. Set after HOTU and just before the sequel.


**I know this is a bit late but this story is for a friend and she told me to post it so I am :) I hope you like and I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, also it does help if you've read Hunters of the Underworld but if not it should still make sense. Anyway happy new year and a late Merry Christmas**

**

* * *

**

**The Best Christmas**

The fall moon shone brightly down on the streets of San Francisco and the cool winters breeze blow gracefully through the few tress that were lined along the foot paths. It wasn't too late but the streets seemed quiet, though it was cold and most chose to stay inside and sit in front of the fire rather walked around the streets.

But even though it was cold the streets wont completely empty. A few people went by doing their own thing, most working who had no time during the day to get presents. So night was the best time to shop. It was also peaceful; there were very few cars and very few people so in times like this someone could go out onto the streets and not have to hide who they really were.

A couple ran along the streets laughing and joking as the neared their apartment block. Tonight was perfect for a stroll and it was exactly what they had done. The apartment blocked came into view and they hurried up the stairs, the cool night had become freezing cold and they couldn't bare it any long. A man with short brown hair opened the door and let his partner in.

He followed after and grabbed his partner's hand and pushed him against the wall and pressed his lips to his in a passionate kiss. The kiss deepened until the taller one pulled back. He stared deep into his partner's eyes and found himself kissing him once more, his lips were so soft and every kiss was like a little piece of heaven.

He felt him pull back and before he knew it he was being dragged to the elevator, he was slammed him into the wall and his partner's lips were locked to his once more. The light on the elevator lit up and they broke apart and he was dragged from the wall and into the lift. The door shut and he found himself face to face with his lover.

"Dean" the taller one breathed as he stroked his cheeks and kissed him softly. "You're so beautiful."

Dean smirked back then kissed him softly before pulling away "Lets have hot wild sex."

"Dean" Sam said dryly "its late and we have an early flight."

"Oh c'mon Sam" Dean continued to smirk "We managed to squeeze in sex when we were helping the hunters in the war."

"Yeah but-"

"-No buts" Dean cut in "We can sleep on the plane and tonight" he leant in and kissed him with so much love and lust that San couldn't reset.

Sure they had an eight o'clock flight and it was already late but now Sam couldn't say no and Dean was right they could sleep on the plane and be alert when they got there. Wherever 'there' was. All Dean had told Sam was he had a surprise for him and that was all he said and Dean was great at keeping surprises. So Sam had spent the last two days on cloud nine, he had never been given a surprise in his life and he was looking forward to it.

The lift came to a stop and the door opened but Dean didn't break the kiss, instead he deepened it until someone said faggots. They looked up to see three guys standing outside the lift. They were all around Dean's height but they would have only been teenagers, either way the just pissed Dean Winchester off. He pulled away from Sam and all three backed up, he stepped out of the lift with Sam behind. The door to the lift slid shut which caused the three guys to jump.

"You guys got a problem?" he asked, his voice sharp and dangerous.

"N… no" the youngest one said.

"Good" Dean said taking Sam's hand and walking off towards their apartment.

"Freaks."

Dean spun around to face the three guys. Two had backed up and the oldest one stood staring at him, almost daring him to throw a punch. Dean wanted so badly to knock him out but he didn't want to start any shit before Christmas so words would have to do.

"Wanna say that to my face?" he asked, his voice still sharp.

He seemed to withdraw a bit but he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Thought so" he hissed then added "Now, next time you have something to say, say it to my face." Dean turned back around and walked back to Sam and took him by the hand again and they disappeared around the corner.

"Little punks" Dean muttered.

"Their just young Dean" Sam said stopping beside him and reaching in his pocket for the keys.

"Sam they're just little punks who think they're cool" he said taking the keys from him and unlocking the door "But" Dean turned to face Sam and took his hand and pulled him towards him as they walked into the room "they don't know what their missing out on."

Sam grinned and kicked the door shut with his foot "You're right" he said in a teasing voice "They don't."

Dean leant in and was just about to kiss Sam when the phone stared ringing, he cursed then walked over the phone and answered with a dry hello. Sam watched Dean disappear down the hall and he figured it had something to do with the surprise, so he walked into the lounge room and took a seat on the sofa. He let out a long sigh and rested his head on the pillow, he was so tire, he had been studying so hard. The reason for the late night studies were so Sam could get back into Stanford but it was proving difficult, they didn't take nicely to drop outs.

Its not like he wanted to leave but he just had too. Why? Because Dean came to him and said he was in danger and that he needed to come with him. At first Sam thought he was crazy then when demons starting shooting at him he changed his mind. Yet even though he had to leave school he found something better, much better. He found love.

"Sam" Dean walked back into the room "We gotta have an early night, the plane leaves at six."

Sam nodded then rose to his feet and followed Dean down the hall and into the bathroom. Dean grabbed his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth while Sam moved to sit on the edge of the tub. He was exhausted and was rather glad they had to have an early night; sleep was something he really wanted to do.

"You right" Dean asked turning to face him.

"Yeah" he said with a yawn "I'm just tired that's all."

Dean gave a nod then headed off to the bedroom "C'mon on then."

Sam rose to his feet gave his teeth a quick brush and meet Dean in the bedroom. He had already stripped down to his boxers and was pulling the covers down. He smiled at Sam as he walked over to his side of the bed and started to remove his clothes. They fell to the floor in a pile and he climbed into the bed and snuggled close to Dean.

And in no time they had both fallen into a peaceful sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

By six the next morning Sam and Dean were sitting on a crowded plane awaiting for it to take off. They had woken up at five thirty to get to the airport and it was freezing outside so the warmth of the plane was welcome. Also Sam now knew where they were heading and he was very excited, he always wanted to go to Florida and now he was.

"You excited?" he heard Dean ask.

"Yeah" he said turning to face his lover "This will be the first Christmas that doesn't involve me getting my ass kicked."

"What" Dean moved in his seat so he could face Sam "Your dad bashed you on Christmas day?"

"My dad bashed me whenever he wanted to" Sam said softly "But Christmas was a good excuse, he got drunk and beat me and that's all I can remember from my Christmas's."

"Well this one is gonna be different" Dean said placing an arm on Sam's "Because you got me" he kissed Sam softly on the cheek.

"Thanks Dean" Sam replied while taking his hand.

"You know if it makes you feel better I've never had a real Christmas either" Dean said suddenly "Dad was usually away on a hunt or to busy to care that it was Christmas time so I mostly spent it alone."

Sam looked into Dean's eyes with a soft smile "Then this can be _our_ first Christmas."

Dean smiled then pulled Sam close, kissing him passionately then he pulling back and staring longingly into his eyes "I like the sound of that."

"Me too" Sam then returned to Dean's lips, needing, wanting to feel his them against his own.

XXXXXXXXX

By one in the morning Sam and Dean had arrived at that their hotel or rather cabin that Dean had booked. It wasn't as small as Sam first thought but it was cosy and he loved it from the first glance. As they entered from the verandah they found themselves in the dining room that was joined to the kitchen and lounge room.

The first room, which was the dining room, was small and cosy, a four sitter wooden table occupied the centre of the room and a wooden hutch stood near a glass window. The next part of the dining room was the kitchen, which was small and modest. It had wooden cupboards with dark blue bench tops, as well as a fridge, gas stove and other kitchen needs. The last part was the lounge room, which figured a large fireplace, two large couches that stood before it and a dark timber bookshelf.

There was also a glass door near a staircase that went to the second floor that led up to the bedroom and bathroom. Behind the glass door was a conservatory, filled with pots and a few chairs and a table. The cabin was surprisingly big yet it still had a cosy feel to it and Sam was glad that he and Dean were spending Christmas here.

"Come on Sam, lets hit the hay" Dean said walking through the lounge room and up the stairs.

Sam followed him up the stairs and found himself in a small area with a queen-sized bed, two wooden bedside tables and wardrobe. There was an open door that allowed entry to bathroom. From what Sam could see the bathroom figured a shower and a sink and no doubt a toilet. He felt like having a nice shower but he was far to tired so he just removed his clothes and climbed into bed next to Dean.

He rested his head on Dean's bare chest and listened to his soft and steady heart beat. He felt Dean wrap his arm around him and pull him closer to him and shortly after they both fell into a calm sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

The next morning Sam awoke to the smell of hot chocolate. He opened his eyes and saw Dean sitting beside him with a mug in his hand; Sam sat up and took the mug from Dean. He took a sip of the hot drink then rested it in his lap while he moved forwards to give Dean a soft kiss on the lips. They both smiled lovingly at each other then Dean moved so he could sit beside Sam. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close to him, letting Sam's head rest on his shoulder.

"Sleep alright?" Dean asked softly.

"Yeah" Sam replied "You?"

"Yeah fine" he said kissing the top of Sam's head "drink up, I have a have a big day planned."

"And what is that we're doing today?" Sam asked slyly.

"You'll have to wait" Dean got out of the bed and moved to stand at the end "Oh I order breakfast, it'll be here soon."

Sam gave a nod and took another sip of drink "So where are we going and what are we doing?" he tried again to get Dean to tell him what he had planned.

"Time will tell" and with that Dean turned and disappeared downstairs.

XXXXXXXXX

By twelve o'clock Sam and Dean were out on the snowfields all rugged up and ready to try out their skiing skills. It was freezing out on the snow but after awhile of skiing up and down the slops they forgot about the cold. Even though they spent most of their time in the snow they still managed to have a goodtime.

They head moved away from the skiing area and were now having a snowball fight. Sam threw a medium sized snowball at Dean who ducked out of the way and threw one straight back at Sam but he also ducked out of the way. The fight went on for a while longer but never once did a snowball hit the opposite opponent: being an ex hunter differently gave them both an advantage.

"Ok tie" Dean surrendered, "We're equally matched."

Sam laughed then walked over to Dean and took his hand in his own "Lets get some lunch."

Dean nodded then he and Sam walked off towards the small café. Dean opened the door and allowed Sam to enter first; he then followed and was overwhelmed with the smell of coffee. He took a moment to look around the café. It had about eight to nine tables in the centre of the room and some booths near the windows that were lined with tinsel.

At the back of the room was the counter; it to had tinsel and other Christmas decorations on it. The place itself looked like something out of the North Pole and Dean felt like was in dream. He had never seen a place so beautiful and so full of happiness. He felt Sam tug his hand and they moved over to the both that was in the corner and away from judging eyes.

They both took a seat in the cushy booth and picked up the manu, they were both starving. It only took a few minutes to find and order their meal, now they sat in silence. Sometimes they found it hard to be themselves in public, sure Dean didn't care what people thought but he knew Sam did. Over the last six-month while living in San Francisco they had been called so many names they lost count and got into a fight every now and then.

Dean also knew that Sam hated to be called nasty names; it reminded him of his father and the life he had left behind. Also to make it worse they would get into the occasionallyfight at a bar, a park or even the shopping centre. So now they just pretended to be friends in public unless Dean really wanted to give Sam the affection he deserved and today he felt like sitting close to his lover and being able to kiss him whenever he wanted to.

He saw Sam's hand resting on his knee and he gently placed his own over it and he felt Sam squeeze back. Sam gave him a warm smile then scooted closer to him. Today Sam didn't care what people thought of him, it was Christmas time and he wanted to be close to the man he loved and treasured with all his heart.

After a few minutes their meals were placed in front of them and they ate in silence but they occasionally shared a small smile or a soft kiss to the cheek. Today they were both content to show the world how much they loved each other and they didn't give a damn what they thought. They finished their food and walked back to the cabin hand in hand.

They stepped into the warm room and took of their coats and scarfers. Sam walked over to couch and took a seat, leaving room for Dean. But Dean didn't come and join him instead he walked into the kitchen and switched on the jug. After making Sam a hot chocolate he headed to the door and told Sam that he had something he had to do and that he wouldn't be long.

Sam smiled and nodded and once the door was shut he made his way upstairs. He placed his hot chocolate on the nightstand and moved over to his duffle. He started rummaging through it until he pulled out a wrapped present. He smiled happily to himself then he realized there was no Christmas tree and it was Christmas tomorrow.

He raced back downstairs, grabbed his coat, scarf and keys then dashed out the door. He remembered passing a story that sold tress as he and Dean headed to the cabin and he hoped they were still open. Luckily for Sam it was only a short distance away and he had a tree and decorations in no time. He made it back to the cabin an hour later. He was surprised to see that Dean was still gone but glad at the same time.

He wanted to get some of the decorations up before Dean got back but he wanted to set the tree up with him. Because he had never really had a tree, just a small thing with a few bits of tinsel on it. But now he and Dean would have a real Christmas and he wanted it to be prefect for them. So he stuck some tinsel on the stair railings and a he hung two stockings over the fireplace just for fun.

By the time he was done Dean had returned. His eyes darted around the room taking in everything Sam had done. A bright smile graced his face as he walked to Sam wrapping one arm around his waist and kissing him passionately.

"Sam, the place looks great," he said "but we're missing something."

"Yeah I wanted to keep the tree for when you got back so we could do it together," he said all in one breath.

"Then lets get this tree up" a grin took over the smile and Sam grinned back.

It only took an hour to set up the tree, why so long? They spent most of the time making out in between decorating and they had knocked the tree over at one stage so they had to start again. But now they sat on the floor in front of the roaring fire and roasted marshmallows while cuddling and kissing. Dean finished roasting his then he hand fed it to Sam, who smiled warmly back at him.

After eating their marshmallows they headed up stairs to have a nice long hot shower. They both stripped themselves of their clothes and climbed into the shower, luckily for them it was roomy. The hot water ran over their bodies and the room became a blanket of steam but the water wasn't the only thing causing steam.

Sam and Dean were locked in passion.

Dean and pressed Sam against the wall and was kissing him feverously. His hands ran over Sam's toned chest and down his back and came to rest on his lower back. His hands traced Sam's hips and inner thighs before coming back up and resting on his chest. He broke the kiss and stared longingly into Sam's hazel eyes. They were full of love and lust.

The rest of the shower was filled with heated passion.

XXXXXXXXX

The next morning Sam awoke to a soft kiss on the forehead and a smiling Dean. He yawned then stared into his lover's eyes. How he loved Dean's eyes, they were so hypnotizing.

"Merry Christmas babe."

"Merry Christmas Dean" Sam said stroking his cheek gently. "I got you something."

"You didn't have to do that," Dean said blushing slightly.

Sam rolled his eyes then climbed out of bed, pulling on his paints and a long sleeve t-shirt. He took Dean's hand and led him downstairs and over to the corner where they had set up the tree. They both sat down and Dean took Sam's present with a bright smile, he unwrapped the present and saw a gold pendent with a black cord tied to it.

"Sam… I love it" he pulled Sam in for hug and a soft kiss "I got you something."

Sam smiled but he noticed there wasn't anything under the tree. "Uh… what is it?"

Dean rolled up his sleeve to reveal a red heart with 'Sam' written on it in very beautiful writing.

"Dean" Sam seemed stunned; he had no idea what to say.

"You like it?" Dean asked knowing Sam was having trouble with words.

"Dean its perfect" he pulled him to an embrace "I love you."

"I love you too" Dean said then moved to sit next to Sam "this is the best Christmas I've ever had… and its thanks to you Sam."

Sam smiled and wrapped his arm around Dean waist "This is the best Christmas _I've_ ever had and I owe it all to you."

Dean smiled then turned to face Sam with a sly grin.

"What?" Sam asked curiously

"Lets have hot wild sex!"

**The End**


End file.
